ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Date
Plot Hours after the last episode, Ben and Julie are just leaving the movie theater. Suddenly, three Techadons come running at Ben, who transforms. (Astrodactyl): Astrodactyl! Rad! Using his star power propulsions, the shockwaves shoot back one Techadon, tearing it apart. Gliding out, his wings his fly up. The second Techadon blasts at Astrodactyl. Flying out of the way, Astrodactyl bashes his head with an energy whip. The third fires rockets at Astrodactyl, knocking him out of the sky. (Julie): Ben! Astrodactyl looks over to see the Techadon running down the street with Julie. (Astrodactyl): I don't have time for this! Squawk! Quickly flying to catch up, he speeds up with the star power coming out of his jetpack. He then rams into the Techadon, catching Julie. (Julie): Oh, thanks. She blushes a little. Putting her down, Astrodactyl grabs onto the head with his feet then rips it off. Slowly growing a new head, the Techadon blasts at Astrodactyl, knocking him back. Sqawking once more, Astrodactyl blasts him with his jetpack, making him explode. Astrodactyl reverts back to Ben, putting his arm around Julie. (Julie): Ben? (Ben): Yes? (Julie): Promise me something. (Ben): It has to be reasonable. (Julie): On our next date, no matter what, promise me you won't use your Infinimatrix. (Ben, sighing): Fine. They lean in and do a quick kiss. (Julie): Bye, Ben! Ship, as an Antarian Obliterator, hovers down and Julie walks inside. She smiles at Ben then flies home. The next day, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are trying to relocate Darkstar's lair, walking around town. (Kevin): I wouldn't have done that promise. (Gwen): It sounds reasonable to me. (Rook): Since female minds usually agree with one another. (Gwen): Excuse me? (Rook): I did not say anything, ma'am. (Kevin): I love this guy. (Ben): Enough. Suddenly a Way Bad steps in front of them. (Kevin): Uh-oh. Ben transforms. (Brainstorm): Brainstorm! My dear Infinimatrix, I selected for Way Big! Cousin Gwen, propulse my shellfish-like proboscis to the fin of the To'kustar and I shall blast the fin with my plasma eletrical current. Gwen makes a mana square, lifting Brainstorm up to the head where he zaps the fin, knocking the To'kustar back. (Kevin): Tennyson, here! He tosses a Null Void Projector. Catching it with mental eltricity, he blasts the To'kustar away to the Null Void. Brainstorm lands and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): The Incurseans are defeated. How are they feral like this, more importantly, on Earth? (Rook): I seem to recall something. When I was captured by Darkstar, I saw Dr. Psychobos in the lair, possibly devising a fiendish plan. (Gwen): Bad news, then. (Ben): Let's keep searching. During that time, Darkstar is talking to Dr. Psychobos. (Darkstar): I'm going back to Ledgerdomain to visit Hope. Whatever you do, don't turn the Untraceable-Inator off. (Dr. Psychobos): M-m-most certainly. Later, Ben is cycling using the Tenn-Speed Cycle to his house. A male Way Bad steps in front of Ben. The Tenn-Speed Cycle's roof opens and Ben climbs out, with his clothes returning to normal. (Ben, sarcastically): Just what I need. He transforms. (Bullfrag): Bullfrag! He climbs up the Way Bad's legs and reaches his shoulder, where Bullfrag stretches his tongue towards the Way Bad's face, repeatedly slapping him. The Way Bad loses balance and falls to the ground, with Bullfrag on his chest. The Way Bad throws Bullfrag towards his Tenn-Speed Cycle, effectively denting it. (Bullfrag): Oh, no. Grandpa Max isn't going to be happy. He runs towards a drain and pulls the cover open. (Bullfrag): Can't catch me! The Way Bad gets up and chases Bullfrag towards the drain, where the Way Bad's legs fall in. Bullfrag jumps on the Way Bad's head and stomps on it, pushing the Way Bad's full body into the drain, in which the water currents take him away. (Bullfrag): Phew. He reverts back to Ben. Later that day, Ben is dressing himself in a tuxedo for the date. Kevin sarcastically whistles when Ben plops himself onto the couch. (Ben): So mature. (Kevin): Don't need to be. (Gwen): Enough, you two. (Rook): Miss Tennyson is correct. (Ben): Whatever. What time is it? Gwen looks at the clock. (Gwen): 7:01. (Ben): Uh-oh. He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! He zooms off. Meanwhile, Julie (in a blue gown) is patiently waiting at a fancy resturant. She sees her ex, Hervé, walking towards her. (Hervé): Ah, you saved a seat for me. (Julie): It's not for you. It's for Ben. (Hervé): That rapscallion! Angry, he leaves the restaurant. Fasttrack bolts in and reverts back to Ben, sitting down. (Ben): Sorry I'm late. (Julie): It's fine. I came five minutes ago. (Ben): Now, where's the menu? Minutes later, a waiter walks towards Ben and Julie with pizza and two chocolate milkshakes. He lays them down on the table. The waiter bows and walks off. (Ben): Finally! As he is about to eat a slice of his pizza, he hears screams from outside. (Julie): Ben... (Ben): I already called Rook about it. (Julie): Good. (Ben): I uh, need to use the restroom. Ben gets up and quickly runs into the lavatory. (Ben): I need to time the Infinimatrix out. Here we go. He transforms. (Extensulator): Extensulator! He starts dancing crazily for a few minutes until he times out. (Ben): Phew. Ben walks back to his table where Hervé is flirting with Julie. Ben taps his back. Hervé turns around and Ben flicks him in the face, injuring his nose a little. (Ben): No one messes with my girl. (Julie): Ben! (Ben): What? (Julie): Why'd you do that? (Ben): Because I can't go Humunguosaur on him. (Julie): Fine. (Ben): Even if I wanted to, my Infinimatrix is timed out. (Julie): Good. Suddenly a giant hand picks up the ceiling and tosses it out of the way like a piece of paper. '' (Ben): Way Bads. Julie, please, I- ''Julie crosses her arms and looks away. The Way Bad (who appears to be female) picks the two up. (Julie): Ben, transform! (Ben): I-I c-can't! My Infinimatrix is timed out. The Way Bad walks into the forest. (Ben): I'm sorry, Julie. I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. The Way Bad throws Ben and Julie on the ground, preparing to destroy Ben with a cosmic ray. (Julie): NOOO! Ben, unconscious, smiles weakly. The blast hits him, supposedly destroying him. Julie mourns, then Dr. Psychobos comes out. (Julie): You did this! She lunges at Dr. Psychobos, who just zaps her with electricity, making her fall to the ground unconscious. There is a tap on Dr. Psychobos' back. Dr. Psychobos turns around and sees Four Arms, who whacks him across the field. (Four Arms): No one messes with my girl. Four Arms climbs up the To'kustar, punching her in the eyes, blinding her. Gwen, Kevin and Rook, in the Proto-TRUK, arrive, blasting the Way Bad to the Null Void. Four Arms jumps down to the ground to prevent being imprisoned in the Null Void, reverting back to Ben. (Ben): Thanks, guys. (Rook, through speaker): It is not a problem at all, dear Ben-Dude. (Julie): I-I thought you were dead. (Ben): I transformed into Lodestar at the last second then made a magnetic shield around me, then I transformed into Four Arms to save you. Dr. Psychobos burrows himself underground, going back to Darkstar's lair. Later... (Darkstar): Is Tennyson dead? (Psychobos): N-N-Not e-exactly. (Darkstar): What do you mean not exactly. (Psychobos): H-He was annhilated b-but re-revived, and I u-use the t-term l-loosely. (Darkstar): Very well. Master won't be happy. They see a silouhette of a buff figure, then look up in terror. (Figure): Do not fail me again. My lackey and I will handle things from now on. The figure turns around and his face is revealed. It is Vilgax. (Vilgax): Time to crush his skull, and the others' skull as well. He starts to laugh evilly. THE END! Major Events *The Way Bads reveal themselves to Ben. *Ben and Julie share their third kiss in POTO. *The Tenn-Speed Cycle makes its first reappearance. *Bullfrag makes his first reappearance. *Hervé makes his first reappearance. *Extensulator makes his first appearance. *Vilgax is revealed to be the grand master of Darkstar and Dr. Psychobos. Characters *Ben Tennyson (main character of the episode) *Julie Yamamoto (main character of the episode) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Ship *Hervé (first reappearance) Villains *Techadon Robots *Way Bads *Darkstar *Dr. Psychobos *Vilgax Aliens Used *Astrodactyl *Brainstorm (unintentional transformation, selected alien was Way Big) *Bullfrag (first reappearance) *Fasttrack *Extensulator (first appearance) *Lodestar (offscreen) *Four Arms Trivia *This is the second episode in the Darkstar-Dr. Psychobos arc. Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes